booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Chest
The Infinity Chest is one of the items you can unlock with Mojo. It is larger compared to normal chests. Usage The way to use the chest is to craft one, place it down like a building, and then start breaking it. Once you break the chest, other buyable chests will start spawning adjacent around the spot you broke the chest at an interval of 3 to 5 seconds. The Infinity Chest can drop 20 chests in total. The chests that it drops will always face the Infinity Chest’s destruction site. Crafting * 200 Gold * 12 Logs History It was added in the Mojo update. However,within a few weeks, it was removed for being abused by hackers.Then, it was back, and it now randomly drops 20 chests of any kind. It used to drop essence chests, but later on the chests got removed do to hackers. Trivia * This should be one of the last Mojo items you get as it costs lots of gold. * You have to be pretty lucky to receive a Pink Diamond Chests as those are uncommon and have a low chance of appearing. * Every chest has the same percentage drop rate, besides the Pink Diamond and Emerald Chests as those have a lower chance of dropping. * The Infinity Chest is questionably good or bad, depending on luck, due to it spawning random chests, and you can't force it to drop good ones. * This can be used to supply an entire Tribe with stuff. * It requires 200 Gold to craft, making it very hard to hold the required materials, even with an Emerald Bag. * It is best to have a God Bag, Pink Diamond Bag or a Void Bag to gather the materials. * The infinity chest is definitely worth it every time you destroy it. Say the crafting recipe is 200 Gold Bars and 200 Gold Bars is exactly the same as 1000 Gold Coins. The Infinity Chest has been confirmed to drop at least 20 chests. Even if it dropped all Pleb Chests it would be the equivalent of spending 1050 coins on Pleb Chests. This means that you will always save at least 50 coins, and that is only assuming it only dropped Pleb Chests. * If you get very lucky and it drops all Emerald Chests, it would be the equivalent of spending 42,000 coins (or 8400 Gold Bars) on Emerald Chests, almost enough to buy Am Queen Ant! This means you would have saved a whopping 41,000 coins on Chests. * Also, a Magnetite Chest costs 1000 coins to begin with and the Infinity Chest will probably drop at least 1 of those when used. * It is the only Mojo item that is not crafted with Crystal Chunks. * It is best to open one in a private server if you don't like sharing the chests, as players will likely kill you and steal the chests. Category:Mojo Items Category:Structures Category:Chests Category:Revived Category:Wood Structures Category:Golden Structures